For Better or for Worse?
by Iheartpeace101
Summary: Kimberly Anne Crawford is a rich girl who has never had to work a day in her life. Jack Brewer is a normal guy with a hard life. He thought she was spoiled rotten. She thought he had a terrible personality, but in reality they are perfect for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's Pov**

I woke up with the sun blazing in my eyes. I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. Today was the last day of summer vacation. One more day left before I have to go back to private school for eleventh grade. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but people call me Kim. If you call me anything other them Kim I will hurt you. I live in New york with my Mom, my dad, and my brother Alex. My dad is a famous movie Director and has directed more than five different films. Our family moves a lot due to my dads career.

I grew up my whole life living in big houses and having whatever I asked for whenever I wanted it. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to live a normal life. Little did I know I would soon get the chance.

I hopped in the shower immediately letting the warm water hit my face. 20 minutes later I got out of the shower and began to get ready. I put on my makeup and my casual clothes consisting of shorts and a t-shirt. I took the elevator down to the main floor of our house. Our house was huge. On the way there I was texting my boyfriend, Ryan.

_Hey cutie pants -Kim_

**Hey beautiful! Whats up?- Ryan**

_I was wondering if u wanted 2 come over in about an hour? -Kim_

**Sure! I'd love 2. See u then -Ryan**

I put away my phone and walked into the kitchen. I was instantly hit by a yellow Nerf gun dart.

"Oww!" I shrieked. I heard snickering and turned towards the culprit who was none other then my brother Alex. Alex is eleven and I'm turning seventeen soon. So that's about a six year age difference. Why couldn't I have had a little sister instead? " Alex! When I get my hands on you I will hurt you in ways not even invented yet!" He just smirked and sprinted off. I groaned in frustration. Once he left the room became quiet again.

In the background you could hear the faint yelling of my parents. I sighed. they have been arguing a lot lately. I don't want the fighting to get too bad. To get to the point where they have to divorce. It's already gotten pretty bad. They don't sleep in the same room anymore.

I called for my butler Robert. He came. "Yes miss Kimberly."

"Please call me Kim." He nodded.

"I'd like some Brioche french toast, please. Oh,and some warm milk." he quickly jotted it down then went to give it to our professional cook.

My parents entered the room. "Good morning Kimberly." my dad greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you call me Kim." My dad was very polished. My mom was more laid back. They balanced each other out. " Where is Alexander?" My dad asked again. I shrugged just as he came running in.

"I'm here!"

" Good we have some exciting news to tell you guys." My mom exclaimed.

"Whatever, make it quick I'm meeting up with Ryan soon." I said.

I met Ryan through my parents. Our parents set us up and I guess he's alright. I mean he's rich. My dad would never let me date anyone who wasn't rich. My mom however would not mind. My dad wants the best for me. He pretty much plans my life.

" I have received another movie offer in England." My dad said.

I beamed. " Really! were moving to England!" My mom shook her head.

" No sweetie, your dad and I are moving to England. You'll be staying with your aunt Susan in Seaford."

My smile dropped. " What! But school starts tomorrow! You can't do this to me. I have friends and a boyfriend here!" I exclaimed.

" Sorry, Kimberly but it will only be for a year" I crossed my arms in frustration. Just then Robert came out. "Your Brioche french toast,miss." Really? I stomped out of the kitchen and went up to my room. How could they do this? School is right around the corner. I have a life here. I'll have to start over. What about me and Ryan?

I decided to call my best friend Hailey Hughes. She has the best advice. I called her and explained everything. We laughed and talked for awhile. Until I heard the doorbell ring. That must be Ryan. I said goodbye to Hailey and rushed downstairs. I opened the door.

"Hey babe. Hows everything going." he is so sweet.

" I have to tell you something" he nodded, motioning for me to continue.

"I'm moving to Seaford in a couple of days." He smiled.

"Kim it's okay. We don't have to break up."

"I'll be there for a year and I-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry I'll be waiting for you, right here." I smiled. Ryan has always been here for me. He truly loves me...I think. "Thanks Ryan, your the best." I leaned in to kiss him but he turned in and gave me a hug instead. That was weird. It was almost like he didn't want to kiss me. He got up and waved goodbye.

I watched him walk off. I was sitting on the bench just thinking about everything. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Robert.

" Miss Kimberly, I am here to inform you that Alexander is searching through your chamber."

"Alex!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's Pov**

I looked out the window as the plane touched down in Seaford. The place where I would be spending the next year of my life.

The flight attended told me it was time to leave and I shook, more like hit my brother awake. Once he was up we filed out of the plane. I looked around the airport looking for any signs of a personal chauffeur. All I saw was a women in her mid thirties smiling at us.

"Kim,Alex it's been such a long time!"

She hugged and kissed my brother and then came to do the same to me. I stopped her by putting out my hand for her to shake. She rolled her eyes and hugged me anyway.

Once we had all our bags and everything sorted out we headed to her car. It was a small minivan that wasn't too clean. "Uh, no. There is no way I am being seen riding in that."

My brother smirked. "Oh come on Kim stop being such a princess. What did you expect, a red Ferrari?" I groaned and hopped into the car.

When we arrived I got out of the car slowly. I looked at the house. It was a medium sized house. Much smaller than what I was used to. We all entered the house and my aunt showed us our rooms. I didn't have my own bathroom. Ok. Call me spoiled, but a girl needs her own bathroom.

I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. Unpacking could wait till tomorrow. I quickly drifted into a deep sleep. 

_~Time skip _

I was slowly eating my breakfast trying to resist the urge to strangle somebody.

Today was my first day of school in Seaford. School had started a week ago so I was gonna be the new kid, again. Although this time I was not going to an expensive private school, I was going to a regular highschool. I don't know what to expect. My best friend Hailey had already called me to update me on what was going on back in New York.

My Aunt came downstairs and my brother followed after her. "Good morning Kim!" This women was way to peppy for my taste. "Good morning." I mumbled. I'm not a morning person. She started to make tea, and my brother started to steal the bacon of my plate.

"Hey!"

He just laughed at me and I crossed my arms in frustration. See what I have to deal with?

"So I hope you're excited for your first day of school, Kim." I smiled. That's the first time anybody besides Alex and Ryan has ever called me Kim and not... _Kimberly. _It sounds so...ick!

"Well I certainly will not like Seaford any better then New York. New York is my home... well for now. After this stupid year goes by, I will be back with my friends and my boyfriend." She just smiled.

Once we were all finished with our breakfast we all headed out towards the car. My aunt was giving me and Alex a ride to school. The drive there was shockingly quiet. We finally stopped at an old building with a bunch of kids coming from all different directions.

"Ok, were here Kim."

I gasped. "This is were I'll be going to school?" I asked outraged. My aunt nodded.

"There's no fountain or-"

"Kim this is a public highschool." I sighed. At least I didn't have to wear a uniform.

"Do you want me to come with you to the main office or are you okay?" I started shaking my head vigorously letting the curls on my head bounce slightly.

"No,no,no! I'll be fine." I said quickly. I got out of the car and waved goodbye. My aunt smiled and wished me good luck. Then she drove off.

I walked in looking for the main office. I found it, and saw a women sitting at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Kim. I'm new here." she looked up from her desk.

"Ah, yes Kim Crawford. I will assign you a tour guide, give you your locker number, and give you your schedule." She passed me a slip of paper and called someone to come to the office.

A minute later a girl with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with brown eyes entered the room. She was wearing denim shorts and a simple t-shirt.

Wow. She looked like a regular teenage girl. It looked like she didn't care what people thought of her. I respected that. I looked down at my own outfit. I suddenly felt out of place. A white and pink flower print dress that stopped mid thigh, a white cardigan, over that a gold belt and my wedged high heels. I also had on my grandmothers priceless diamond necklace that she had given to me before she passed away.

"Hi, I'm Grace. You must be Kim. I'll be your tour guide." I nodded politely.

"So let me see your schedule..." I handed it to her and she read it.

"Well you have Chemistry first, so we better get going school starts in three minutes."

I followed her out of the office. She lead me to my class. I noticed her glancing at me. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Say, you're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I'm from New York. Moved here about a week ago."

" Cool. Well I'm a California girl. Born and raised. I hope you like it here in Seaford."

"I hope so too." I smiled. So far I've met one nice person.

We reached the class and she said goodbye then left. I took a deep breath then walked into the class prepared to face my doom.

_~ Time skip_

After two boring classes it was finally lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and waited in the lunch line. I always heard rumours about cafeteria food so I almost gagged when I saw what I was going to be eating. Once I got my food I looked around looking for a place to sit. While I was distracted someone tripped and crashed into me getting his food all over my dress.

I looked down at my clothes and looked up to see a boy with shaggy brown hair, With brown eyes, and a nice tan. I had to admit he was pretty good looking.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." He trailed off and grabbed some napkins trying to rub my dress. I smacked his hands away.

"You idiot! These are designer! My dad payed a lot to get these clothes!" I exclaimed.

His expression changed into an unreadable one. "I said I was sorry." He said with no emotion.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you _know _who I am!" I asked.

"Umm... a very annoying girl complaining over something as little as a stain?"

I shook my head outraged. "No! I am Kim Crawford, daughter of John Crawford famous movie director!"

"Oh, I didn't know we were naming our titles. I'm Jack Brewer, and this is me walking away not caring."

He started to walk away and I cursed at him under my breath. I followed him yelling death threats.

"You are so paying for my dry cleaning!"

"No. I'm not. Why don't you just call your daddy to pay for the damage."

"I already used my five hundred dollar allowance this week! Besides money doesn't grow on trees. You would certainly know. You're a commoner."He scowled at me.

"Aww, Too bad. Go tell someone who cares." He said. I huffed. Then he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home! Far away from divas like you."

I huffed in frustration. My first day here and already I hate my new school. Who did he think he was, the president?

I stared down at my shoes until I noticed a small paper- the size of a receipt on the floor. That boy must have dropped it on the floor. I picked it up and examined it thoroughly. I read it and gasped. I decided I'd return it to him later.

One question remained in my head. Why would he have this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I was thinking of discontinuing this story but because of the great reviews I got I will continue. I mean I don't think I'm a good writer but you guys made me feel like I am. SO THANKYOU! Remember to keep reviewing. So without further a do, here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it. There. I said it. Wow that was hard.**

**Kim's Pov**

I went to the bathroom and tried to clean myself up as best as I could. Ugh! Stupid boy. I miss my friends back in New york and Ryan. Speaking of Ryan he hasn't called or sent me a text yet. Also, he was acting pretty strange two weeks ago. Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing.

I fixed my hair reapplied my lip gloss then reentered the cafeteria. As soon as I entered I heard someone calling me over to their table. I looked towards the voice. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi I'm Lindsay Clement, you've probably heard of me before. Oh and these are my friends Vanessa, Kelsey,and Donna." They all smiled.

"Hey, I'm Kim Crawford. I'm new in Seaford."

"Cool. So is your dad _really_ John Crawford." Vanessa asked.

"Of course he is girls. We wouldn't have invited Kim to sit with us if he wasn't." Lindsay answered.

"Yeah he's actually in England right now working on a new movie. That's the reason why I moved here."

"You know my dad is talking to your dad about featuring me in one of his movies. It could launch my acting career." I nodded. I hadn't even heard my dad talking about Lindsay being in one of his movies. The actors selected are professionals. Not amateurs.

"Wow Lindsay, you'll be like totes famous." Donna said.

"I know. I have the full package. I'm pretty and talented." She boasted.

"So how is your first day going?" Kelsey asked.

"Well it's been pretty good except that this stupid guy bumped his food all over my dress."I said while pointing to the big stain.

"I think his name was Jake... or... no. It was Jack."

"Jack? As in Jack Brewer, hottest guy in eleventh grade? He never talks to anyone! Well except for his gang of karate freaks." Vanessa said.

"Karate freaks?"

"Ugh. Yeah, Jack, Jerry,and Milton all do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I think karate is a sport for animals. I mean Jack could be popular. Yet he chooses to hangout with those losers."

I was a little offended that they insulted karate because I secretly have been taking karate since I was ten. Everyone in my family knows. Excluding my dad. If he found out that his little girl was taking a 'boy sport' he would freak.

"Jack and Lindsay go way back. They dated back in freshman year. They were the most popular couple in school. Too bad they split up." Kelsey commented.

"Oh please, Jack is just playing hard to get. I mean it's so obvious he wants me back. Soon he'll realize that I'm the only girl for him and come running back." Lindsay said. I was confused. Jack doesn't seem like the type of guy who would go for a girl like Lindsay. Then again, people don't seem to be his thing in general. Why would anyone want to date him? He's obnoxious and rude. I mean first he spills his lunch all over my two hundred dollar dress. Next he doesn't even offer to pay for it? I mean, really?

" Yeah, Kim he is off limits. You can have any guy here at this school except for Jack. He's Lindsay's." Donna told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, me and Jack...ugh! That would **never** happen."

"Besides I already have a boyfriend. He's back in New york." I quickly added.

We all resumed eating.

"So Kim who have you met so far here in Seaford." Kelsey asked.

"Well as I mentioned previously, Jack, and this one girl named Grace."

"Stay away from Grace."

"Grace O'doherty acts like she's this tough girl who is too cool for school. When really she's just a wannabe." Lindsay said.

"She seemed nice." Grace had been the first student I met. She was cool.

"Grace has stolen everything from Lindsay. She shares the other half of Lindsay's position as co-captain of the cheer squad which is like totes not cool. She used to have a ginormous crush on Jack until she recently moved on to that pathetic loser Jerry Martinez." Vanessa explained.

"I don't think Jerry's that much of a loser. I mean I think...he's kind of cute. Kelsey added.

All the girls looked at her like she was crazy. Lindsay cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Anyway Grace has always been Jealous of me. I mean look at me, who wouldn't be."

I was starting to wonder if Lindsay ever said a sentence without mentioning herself. I thought Grace was nice. Oh well I guess looks can deceive you.

"Moving on. As long as you stick with us you'll be just fine."

We continued talking and laughing. For the first time since I arrived in Seaford I was enjoying myself. I feel like I have met some great friends. Maybe my year in Seaford won't be so bad.

**Jack's Pov: **

I had left school with no intentions of coming back. I rode home has fast as I could. My mode of transportation was my skate board.

When I reached my house, I searched my pocket for my keys. I quickly unlocked the door and entered my house. I took of my shoes then walked down the long corridor.

"Mom? You home?"

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Jack,_

_I'll be working late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. take care of Katie._

_Love, Mom_

My mom works as a Real estate agent. She gets payed enough to support our family. Sometimes she has to work late hours so she's not home often. I have a part time job at a fast food place to help out my mom. It's just me, my mom, and my little sister Katie. It's been two years since my dad left. He was an alcoholic. He would verbally abuse my mom. People who knew him knew of his condition and warned him to stop drinking. One thing me and my dad have in common is that were both stubborn. I get it from him. He thought he was fine.

His friends told him to go to rehab but he refused. It got so bad that when you were within ten metres of him you could smell the whiskey. My mom didn't care she still loved him and knew he just needed some help. My dad left, leaving us with financial issues. It was getting harder and harder to pay the bills.

We got the news two months ago that my dad was arrested. We had the option to bail him out or have him sentenced for twenty five years. My mom didn't have the money at the time so the court made us a deal. We would have one year to get the money to bail him out. Once the year is over if we have not bailed him out yet he will be sentenced. Every so often they send us these small papers no bigger then a receipt reminding us of how much time we have left.

I hate my Father.

He makes my mom work so hard for something that just isn't worth it. He still sends me and Katie letters. Katie, being five, forgave him immediately. She sends him drawings and little messages that say 'I love you daddy' or 'Daddy please come home'. I still haven't forgiven him and I don't think I ever will.

I walked upstairs to my sisters bedroom. I opened the door and saw she had come home from school early.

"Jackie! You're home!" She ran out of bed and ran over to hug me.

"I missed you. No one was here to read me a story." I smiled.

"I missed you too." She grabbed my hand and we both sat down on the bed.

"So how was school Katie?"

"It was great. Me and Tommy built a big castle out of blocks and pretended we were king and queen of the whole world! Then Isabella kicked our castle and it broke. Then she became all bossy and mean."

She made an angry face. I had to laugh. Her face was all scrunched up and her arms were crossed.

"You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"This girl I met in school today. She got mad at me because I spilled lunch all over her dress. You should of seen the look on her face it was hilarious."

Kim was a snob. She was probably gonna be one of those mean blonde girly girl cheerleaders. Trust me, my school has way too many of those already.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey,I'm Kim. My aunt wanted to know if-" She looked up from the ground and stopped mid sentence.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, nice to see you too!" I said. My sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Your that stupid boy who spilled lunch on me earlier. And for your information that dress was one of a kind...I can't believe were neighbours!" She said.

"Yeah well looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

"Well lucky for me, I'm only going to be in Seaford for a year."

"Oh thank god!"

"Excuse me?" She questioned

"You've been excused." I replied

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" she yelled

"I HATE YOU MORE!" I shot back.

She tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Ok, look I'm not here to argue with you I'm here to get some sugar for my aunt. She's baking something." I smirked.

"Have you forgotten one of the most common rules ever? Never let a witch borrow sugar from you."

She glared at me. I felt a little bit intimidated. Ok. Maybe I wasn't being so nice to her but she was such a diva. I decided to be the gentleman I am and apologize.

"I'm sorry that was rude."

"Whatever, you jerk." I motioned for her to come in. We both walked in and I closed the door.

"Seriously? This is where you live?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not everyone can afford a mansion."

"I found that hard to believe until I came to Seaford. Back where I live in New york everybody who's anybody has at least a bigger house than this."

"Well guess what Miss Annoying you're not in New york anymore."

"Certainly not. People back home don't ruin two hundred dollar dresses." I chose to ignore her.

I led her to the kitchen where I got the sugar out from the cabinet.

"Here you go. Now leave."

"Gladly."

I could hear her heels as she walked down the corridor. Moments later I heard the door slam shut. Wow. She is an even bigger diva then I thought. I like getting on her nerves. My sister Katie came to join me down stairs.

"Jackie, who was that."

"Just some unwanted company."

"Was that the girl you like?"

"No! That was a different girl. Besides I don't like her anymore." I said quickly.

She nodded.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll read you a story." I suggested.

"Ok!" She agreed.

We headed upstairs to her room together. I knew what story she wanted to read we had read it many times before. What I didn't know was that that would be the last story Katie and I would ever read together.

**...**

**So that was the end of chapter three. Wow Kim is a diva! Believe it or not they're is actually people at my school who act like this. That's where I got most of my Ideas. So Jack has been through a lot, This is based of a true story actually. One of my friends dad is in jail she is moving later this year. It's really unfortunate. I promise you that the friendship between Lindsay and Kim won't last long. Also there will be a lot more Kick in the next chapter. I'm also sad to say that I won't be able to update this story for another three weeks because march break is over and it's time to return to prison. Though it's more commonly known as school. The next update will probably be on March 30th. So hope you enjoyed and remember keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It. Sadly.**

**Kim's Pov**

So my first week here is over and it's been pretty good I guess. I made a couple friends, tried out for the cheer leading team and made it, and I haven't seen that jerk Jack Brewer all week.

Today is finally Saturday and my aunt sent me and my brother out of the house for some 'bonding time'. Whatever that means. We were currently at the mall getting my dress dry cleaned because somebody just had to spill food all over it.

Once my dress was all cleaned up we exited the dry cleaners and went around the mall for half an hour.

"Kim we've been shopping and doing your personal errands for an hour. Aunt Susan said this was bonding time, you've bought enough clothes to have fifteen costume changes for every day of the year. Were not in Vegas." He complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you wanted to go to the skate park and there is no way I'm letting my babies get dirty."

I said while pointing at my brand new stiletto heels.

"Well can I at least go around the mall on my own?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Of course you can... after I'm done shopping." His shoulders slumped.

I turned around and spotted through the display case a beautiful blue flowy top. I shrieked and my brother covered his ears. "Oh my god that is the cutest top I've ever seen! I have to get it."

My brother groaned. "That's what you said for the last five tops we bought!"

"Well this is the last one, I promise. After that you can go around the mall doing whatever dorks like you do." We entered the store and I immediately found the top in my size and went to go try it on. After I made sure it fit, I went to pay for it grabbing some pretty gold jewelry as well. The cashier added everything up.

"That will be five-thousand, four hundred eighty six please." My eyes widened at the price. I frantically searched my purse looking for my credit card. Once I found it I handed it to her. She swiped it and then told me it was empty.

I quickly thought of an idea that would help me. I had to get that top. I had already exceeded way over my dads spending rules. I couldn't stop the words that tumbled off my lips. "Umm... just put it on my tab as Jack Brewer." She nodded and typed something onto her computer. The feeling of guilt washed over me. I pushed it aside. I did the right thing. After all he did owe me because he ruined my dress. The cashier squinted her eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Hey I know you. You're Kim Crawford. Your dad is that famous movie director, John Crawford."

"Yup that's me." I replied.

"I heard he's working on a new movie." I nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I said politely. And with that me and my brother headed out of the store.

"So who's Jack Brewer?" He asked.

"Nobody you need to know." I said quickly.

"Whatever. Now can I go around the mall on my own and go to some shops I actually want to go to."

"Fine. We will meet back in the courtyard in about half an hour." I barely was able to finish my sentence before my brother sprinted off." I was walking around the mall when I heard someone call my name. It's probably just Alex begging for money or something. I turned around and came face to face with someone who definitely wasn't Alex.

"Grace?" she smiled.

"Hey! Congrats on making it on the cheer squad. I'm impressed. Most newbies don't make it on."

"Thanks. So I heard you're co-captain. Lindsay doesn't seem too happy about that." When Grace heard Lindsay's name she stiffened.

"Huh. Funny. What else does Lindsay say about me?" I decided to keep quiet.

"Oh nothing much, the usual." She nodded in understanding.

"I get it keeping her little secrets for her." I could fell the awkward tension being built up so I quickly changed the subject.

"So are you doing some shopping as well?"

"No, actually I work here, in the flower shop. Many kids from Seaford high have part time jobs. I work here almost everyday after school and on weekends." I nodded. I have never had a job so I didn't know what to say. My butler Robert usually does most things for me. I do want to become more independent though.

"Well I better get back to work."

"Ok. Bye, see you at school." I turned to walk away.

"Oh and Kim."

I turned back around. "Be careful with what you say and do around Lindsay. First impressions can deceive you." With that said Grace walked off to who knows where.

I didn't know what that was all about. Something tells me Grace isn't very fond of Lindsay.

I continued walking and came across a dojo. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo to be exact.

Isn't this the loser dojo my friends were telling me about? I entered the dojo and noticed almost everything was green. There was a black haired Latino practising with some nun chucks. He was doing okay. Nun chucks were never my expertise. A couple feet away from him there was a scrawny red haired kid pounding a dummy, and lastly there was none other than Jack himself practising an intense bow staff routine.

These other boys must have been Jerry and Milton. Jerry usually ditched school. Milton was incredibly smart and was in the same chemistry class as me. I was a straight A student but if anybody found out I would die of humiliation. Only nerds get good grades.

I cleared my throat two get their attention. They all looked at me.

"Yo what a do girl?" Jerry said while walking over to me.

"Eww." I said. This is the guy Grace likes? Why? He backed up.

"I'm here to sign up." Jack started laughing. What was so funny?

"I think you're lost. This is a karate dojo not the pretty committee." I glared at him.

"I've been doing karate since I was ten." I removed my heels and stepped onto the mat.

"What are you like a yellow belt?" He scoffed.

"Actually I'm a second degree black belt." His eyebrows rows in surprise.

"Did your daddy buy it for you?" I gasped.

"No! If you don't believe me then lets spar." I challenged.

"No way, I'm a third degree. It wouldn't be fair." Jerry decided to step in.

"I'll spar with you beautiful." He winked. I rolled my eyes and flipped him. Milton rushed to help him up. "Jerry stop flirting with Kim." He scolded.

"Yo, I wasn't flirting I was just being friendly. Besides I think she likes Jack. She hasn't taken her eyes off him." I blushed.

"I don't like him!" My face was as red as a tomato. Jack just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say." Jack said. I lunged at him. He quickly moved back. I threw a punch at him and he blocked. He flipped me and I landed on the ground. I pulled him down with me. He landed on top of me. We started staring into each others eyes. I never noticed what beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had. Wait! What am I thinking. Jerry's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Milton,dude, it looks like they've got the hots for each other." I quickly pushed Jack off me. I got up and brushed out my clothes.

I noticed a short man was applauding us. "Hey, I'm Rudy. I'm the sensei in the dojo. You're pretty good, any interest in joining the dojo?" Jack was shaking his head hoping I would say no.

"I would love to." Jack groaned. I followed Rudy into his office.

"So you've met the guys." He said. I nodded.

"I don't like Jack." I crossed my arms.

"Jack might come across as unfriendly but he's actually really kind and caring. He'd had a rough life though." I was confused.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." We continued to chat and I filled out some paper work. I exited the office about fifteen minutes later. I saw Alex talking to Jack. When did he get here?

"Wow, I just met you and I already like you better than your sister." Jack said. The nerve of some people.

"So you're Jack Brewer? My sister was-" I quickly stopped him.

"Alex it's getting late, aunt Susan would want us home by now." I dragged Alex out of the dojo.

"Alex!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked

"Why were you talking to the enemy."

"He's not the enemy and why are you so mad? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

I blushed for the second time today.

"No! Why does everybody think that?"

"It's obvious the way you look at him."

"I don't look at him a certain way. Besides I have a boyfriend. Remember?"

"Whatever. Race you back home!" He took off sprinting.

I muttered something along the lines of _'little brothers'. _Then I took off after him.

**Jack's Pov:**

After Kim left, we all started packing up. I said goodbye to the guys then took off on my skate board. I didn't know Kim did karate. It made me reevaluate her. Maybe she isn't some blonde girly girl who only cared about her looks. Anyway maybe there's more to her then her diva personality. I'll just have to wait and see.

I unlocked my front door and stepped in. My mom should be home by now.

I heard light sobbing coming from the living room. I walked in and saw my mom curled up in a ball on the floor. She was crying. She looked up and saw me.

"Mom what happened?"

She looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"They took her. She's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been really busy lately but here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It.**

**Jack's Pov:**

"Mom what happened?"

She looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"They took her. She's gone." She continued to cry. I tried to make sense of what she was saying. I stood there for a minute listening to my mothers loud sobs. That's when it hit me. Katie. She was gone.

"Mom, who took her?" I asked.

"I woke up this morning and everything was fine. I dropped Katie off at school and since it was my day off at work I went to the store to get our groceries like I do every week. After a few more errands I went to pick Katie up from school and then we came straight home." She paused and took a deep breath. "Just an hour ago a man claiming to be from child services came to inform me that our home was too unstable for a child of her age to be living in." My mom paused.

"This is all my fault." I mumbled.

"Jack they took her without any warning. There were no legal papers to sign or anything... they just took her. I don't even think that... that..." She cried harder. I still couldn't believe she was gone.

"They were gonna take you too. Luckily you're over sixteen years of age so they let me keep you. But they took my only daughter."She finished. My mom was really upset. I was furious. How could this have happened? We were doing okay financially. With me working extra hard just so our bills were payed.

My sister was gone. It was just me and my mom now. I tried to comfort my mother. I knew how hard this must have been on her.

"Mom it's okay. Everything will be fine." I said softly. Even though I didn't believe a word of what I had just said. "We will get through this together."

"It's all my fault. Maybe I've been careless about how much I've been spending."I murmured.

"Jack. None of this is your fault. I know all of this has been hard on you too." She told me. She raised her hand to wipe her tears. "With your father gone and now your sister too... I don't want you to feel like any of this is your fault." She finished. She got off the ground and hugged me. After awhile she pulled away.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, some store at the mall called in for you there's something that they needed to talk to you about. I left their number on a note taped on the fridge." Before I could ask what she meant she had already walked out of the living room.

I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. So much had happened today. I got up and walked out of the room not letting the tears fall from my eyes. I had to be strong. For Katie.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the note off the fridge. I was going to call before I forgot. I grabbed the phone then walked up to my room, not wanting to disturb my mom. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. I took a glance at the note memorizing the number. Then I dialled the store. I waited patiently for someone to pick up. I anxiously bounced my knee up and down.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end answered.

"Hi, this is Jack Brewer. I understand that someone wanted to talk to me."

"Oh that's right. Earlier today someone came in and purchased some items, the cost adding up to five-thousand, four hundred eighty six dollars." My eyes widened and I nearly chocked on my own spit.

"We were asked to put it on your tab and we need the money by next Saturday."

"What! I didn't purchase anything. I think you have the wrong number."

"No sir, the lady specifically gave as your name and phone number." She replied politely. I didn't know what was going on.

I had been at the dojo all day. "Umm...may I ask what it was that I bought?" I mean it was over five-thousand dollars. I don't have that kind of money. Most of what I earn goes into paying for the bills and my dads stupid bail. After that I barely have enough money to buy a stick of gum.

"You purchased a lot of gold jewelry and a designer top from our store, Magnificent." Ok. Now I was really confused. I sat in silence for a moment just thinking.

Then my mind had a flashback from this morning.

~_flashback~_

_I was at the dojo having our typical training session. I was practising my bo staff routine for the upcoming tournament. I was so focused on my routine I didn't hear the door swing open. Jerry's voice snapped me back to reality. I turned to see it was Kim. The diva I had met a few days ago. What was she doing in our dojo? This should be good. I thought._

_She finally spoke._

"_I'm here to sign up."She declared. She was carrying a dozen shopping bags._

"_I think you're lost. This is a karate dojo not the pretty committee." I said. Causing a few snickers from the guys. Kim glared at me. _

"_I've been doing karate since I was ten." She set her shopping bags down. She removed her heals and stepped onto the mat. I stared down at the floor and noticed the words 'Magnificent' written on the front of one of her shopping bags. I quickly returned my attention back to her._

_~flashback over~_

"...Sir... are you still there?" The lady asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I replied. I knew Kim had gone to the store 'Magnificent' this morning. She must of ran out of money and used my name to clear the cost. Bet she didn't think I would find out this soon.

A part of me knew it was Kim. Another part of me wanted it to be false. I was beginning to like Kim. I mean at the dojo it was almost like her diva personality had melted away. I liked that other Kim at the dojo. Not the Kim that I had first met. It made me think we had a shot at being friends. No. Maybe I was just making an assumption. I had to know for sure.

"Can you give me a description of the customer who purchased these items?"

"Well she had long honey blonde hair and very pretty features she had brown eyes and she wasn't too tall probably about five,four." Yup. It sounded just like Kim.

"Can you give me a name?" This would confirm my suspicions.

"No...sorry, I can't seem to remember." She said.

"Ok. Thanks for all the help." I said quickly. I hung up and threw the phone into a pile of clothes on the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair while trying to figure out what I was going to do.

I decided I wasn't going to tell my mom about this. She has enough to worry about already. I don't want this to make things worse. I got up and threw on my black leather jacket. I ran downstairs and put on my shoes. I walked out the door knowing exactly where I was going. I needed to find out the truth.

**Kim's Pov:**

Alex and I had just gotten home from the mall.

"Auntie were home." I yelled. Aunt Susan came rushing in from the kitchen wearing an apron covered in what looked like flour. "Hey guys, so how was your day."

"Oh it was good. I joined a dojo. The only down side was that that Jerk Jack was there." Her eyebrows formed a deep V. "Jack is the jerk you've been talking about?" I nodded.

"He's the sweet boy who lives next door. He is truly a gentlemen once you get to know him. His mom is the real estate agent who helped got me this beautiful house. When he was younger he would come by and help me tend to my garden." I rolled my eyes. Everybody thinks Jack is this perfect guy who is so sweet and caring.

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Kim I think if you got to know him you would probably see him differently. I mean-"

Luckily she was cut off by the door bell. "Oh, I wonder who that could be."

She walked towards the door and I waited in the kitchen. I heard her talking to somebody that was probably a guy. I was about to run upstairs but my aunt called me back.

"Kim! Jack is here to see you. He says he has something important to tell you." I huffed and then walked back downstairs. I went to greet Jack at the door.

"Hey Kim." He said. I couldn't read his facial expression.

"Hey." I responded. We stood there in an awkward silence.

Look I don't have time for this so what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I think I better come inside for this." I opened the door a little wider and gestured for him to come in. He walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"So, Kim. You were at the mall today..."

"Yeah." I wondered where he was going with this.

"And you went shopping..."

"Yes I did. Look if you're going to state the obvious I'd rather-"

"Did you by any chance go to a store called 'Magnificent'?"He questioned. By now my brother and my aunt had entered the scene.

"Yes! I did! Get to the point." I yelled exasperated.

"Did you or did you not put your costs on my tab?" My eyes widened. How did he find out?

"I might of done something like that..." I replied nervously. I looked down at the floor then back into his eyes. His usual chocolate brown eyes now were so dark, almost black.

"Kim did you or did you not. Yes or no." My aunt said calmly.

"Yes." I said. My voice just above a whisper. Jack flipped out.

"WHAT THE HELL! How could you? Did you even _think_ about your actions? How could you be so selfish?" He yelled. He ran his fingers through his hair. My aunt tried calming him down.

"Now Jack I understand your upset but there's no reason for you to be yelling at Kim."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"Kim that doesn't mean what you did was ok either. You could go to jail for this. Lucky for you Jack hasn't pressed charges." I sighed. What have I done.

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to call your father and tell him what happened."

"No!Don't! I'm begging you! If dad finds out he will ground me for life." I pleaded.

"Maybe that's what you deserve." Jack said.

"Oh, shut up nobody asked you!" I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead. My aunt came back and handed me the phone.

"It's your dad" Was all she said. I reluctantly took the phone.

"Hi daddy."

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! Never would I have imagined you taking money from someone else for your own selfish reasons!"

"But, daddy I didn't mean to!"

"Tell you what, since I'm in England right now, I can't be distracted from my movie. I'm going to let it go just this one time and not ground you. But as a punishment you will have to pay this young gentlemen back yourself."

"But dad-" I started.

"No buts! I want you to get a job somewhere and earn the money yourself. I will also be suspending your allowance till then." I groaned.

"Kimberly, I hope this is the last time I get a call from aunt Susan telling me you've done something bad. Promise me you wont get into any more trouble?

"I promise dad."

"Good. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Then I hung up. Alex was laughing his butt off.

"This is the better then the stuff on T.V." He said while laughing. I glared at him and he got the hint to leave the room. I turned back to Jack.

"You happy? Now I have to find a job."

"I can get you a job. You start on Monday." He said and then he walked out of the house.

"What did I get myself into?" I said out loud. I can't believe I have to get a job. I put on my pyjamas and plopped myself onto my bed. I sighed. I Put in my ear buds and tried to sing along with the music. Unfortunately not even the amazing voice of Justin Timberlake could put me in a good mood. There was one thing I was sure of.

Monday was going to be the worst day ever.


End file.
